That Summer
by Luceat lux vestra
Summary: Lily is looking forward to the best summer of her life. Thats until she finds out that her brothers best friend: irritating, pig-headed, self absorbed Scorpious Malfoy is also staying the Summer. Lily hates Scorpiuos with a passion and it seems that the feeling may be mutal, but is the tension between them purely anger? Rated T for language and mild sexual content. enjoy!


"Shit!"

I dived for the thousands of small beads as they bounced across the bathroom, rolled along the floor and made their way into irretrievable places. _Damn that jackass. Nobody warned me that he was coming. Stupid, pig-headed, self-obsessed twat! Not to mention the giant asshole just made me break Roses' favourite necklace…frick the necklace! I'm dead. I may as well say my goodbyes now, for I fear I may not make it till morning. I'll just tell her that it wasn't my fault…maybe blame it on Hugo or Luis._

I started to pick up the little blue and purple beads one by one before completely abandoning the idea to focus on the more pressing problem. Malfoy. _God I hate that boy. _I'd been admiring Roses' necklace in the bathroom mirror, thinking about how unbelievably fun this summer was going to be (_all hopes of this now thoroughly smashed) _when I saw HIM sauntering up the driveway of the burrow laughing irritably with my brother. _My brother. The slytherin. If it weren't for him being 'best friends' with the jackass I wouldn't be perched on the edge of my grans' bathtub thinking of what would be the most painless way to kill myself. OR..I could just kill my brother, that might sort the problem. Yes. He brought him here. It's his fault. _

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

I pulled open the bathroom door with such force that the poor thing nearly flew off the hinges. Seething with anger which was now directed at my idiot of a brother I stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "YOU!" I hissed whilst simultaneously putting as much force as humanly possible behind my right forefinger and poking him hard in the chest. "Who the hell do you think you are and what gives you the right to mess up my-"

"Lily watch your language!" I heard my mum shout from the living room, "and keep your voice down, we have a guest."_ I've noticed! _ "Sorry mum…" _Not!_

I swirled back round to find Albus' bright green eyes filled with confusion and, I'm proud to say, a little terror. His jet black mop of hair fell lazily across his forehead, sticking up in random places, giving the impression that he just rolled out of bed. He stood up straight so that he was now towering over me. _God I hate being the only girl in the family. "_First of all," Albus huffed, "ow! And second of all, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I DO?"

"Albus!"

"Sorry mum…"

I leaned back against the sink and closed my eyes, trying to push some of the anger out of my body. _Seriously, I'm surprised I don't have steam coming out of my ears. _Albus had been in the middle of a conversation with Rose, who was now looking at me with a knowing smile. _What the hell is her problem? She won't be laughing when she has seen what I did to her necklace. _Rose is my best friend and the only other sane person in this crazy family. _Unless she's thinking what I think she's thinking, in which case she's as flipping loopy as the rest of them. _Like me (and most of our family) Rose has long tumbling ginger hair, although hers tends to be more of a coppery colour, compared to my bright scarlet waves. She has bright blue eyes and is easily the best looking girl in her year. We are nicknamed 'the hot twins of Hogwarts', (_quite embarrassing really), _a nickname that will cause James or Albus to punch any male who uses it. They are annoyingly over-protective. Although having two older brothers ready to curse any boy who dares come within a five metre radius of me does come in handy, when dealing with pathetic losers who don't know the meaning of the word no.

Rose chuckled and came to stand beside me. Throwing an arm around my shoulders, she leant over and whispered in my ear, "Scorpius is looking fineee. Why don't you offer to show him to his room?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rose laughed as I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat, pushing her arm off me. "Suit yourself", she said with one last wink as she skipped out of the kitchen. _Why am I friends with her again?_

Right on cue the man himself, _if you can even call him that, _waltzed into the kitchen still laughing from whatever joke Rose had made on her way out, and hopped up on the bench next to my brother. _God, you'd think he owned the place. _He turned to face me, his cool grey eyes meeting my now equally cool brown ones. "Lily.", he said with a nod. "Scorpius." I nodded back.

Albus leapt to his feet, "Well I'm going to have to leave you two crazy kids to it," he announced cheerily, messing up both of our hair, "I promised Grandma Molly I'd help Uncle Ron de-gnome the garden. Lily try not to kill him while I'm gone."

"I'm not making any promises," I muttered as he wandered out the door, whistling the theme tune to his favourite show, 'The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle.'

Scorpious let his eyes roam down the length of my body, stopping to appreciate certain aspects of it which had developed quite recently. _WHAT A JACKASS! _"Take a picture it'll last longer!" I snapped at him.

"Are you offering?" he answered with his trademark bad-boy smirk, that same smirk that many of my dorm mates obsess and giggle over for hours. _I repeat…WHAT A JACKASS!_

"Shut up Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here anyway, spying for your father?" I sneered.

"Ohh feisty. I like it," he said with a wink. "Actually I'm staying for the summer with the rest of your family."

_Oh hell no! "_You're lying."

"What's the matter Potter? Does me sleeping in the same house as you make you nervous?" He moved towards me slowly, dropping his voice to a whisper, "Does the thought of my naked body in the room next to yours make you squirm with need? The thought of bumping into me in the middle of the night excite you? The isolating darkness," step, "just the two of us," step, " your heart racing," he put a hand on my heart_, oh shit this isn't good, _"breath mingling.." He broke off. We were close enough that our noses where nearly touching. I looked into his eyes and was shocked to see desire swirling deep within them. _Shit. No. This is Malfoy! _Cheeks slightly warm I shoved him away roughly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I seethed.

He looked at me with a smug smile on his face, pleased that he could have an effect on me. _Never is that happening again. NEVER!_

Fuming, I stormed past him and stomped up the stairs. I slammed the door of the bedroom I shared with Rose, which was thankfully empty, and paced around the room, to angry to sit down. _WHAT A JACKASS!_


End file.
